stasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingpin
History Moriarty Wilson was a chubby child, made fun of by all the neighborhood children. One day he saw his father robbing a bank. Moriarty was then scooped up in his father's activities until he was arrested. Moriarty spent years in prison where he made contacts and learned skills. When released, he built his criminal empire bigger and better than all others. He then had his traitorous father killed. First run of Spider Slayers Following Norman Osborn's revealing of the Black Widow being ready, Kingpin questioned if anyone believed he was involved. After Norman Osborn confirmed no one held suspicions, Kingpin expressed his belief that his life of crime had been jeopardized by the sudden appearance of Spider-Man. Kingpin questioned Osborn on how he could run his worldwide empire when he could not even fully control his base of operations. Following Osborn's explaining of the Black Widow's abilities, Kingpin went on to demand that Spider-Man be neutralized. Though Osborn stated that Kingpin did not have anything to worry about, He reminded Norman that should the Black Widow fail, he would receive his company. Ultimately, the Spider Slayers failed in defeating Spider-Man and were destroyed in the process. As Alistar Smythe viewed the area in which his father had disappeared, Kingpin questioned if he had seen any signs of his father. As Alistar asked if he knew him, Kingpin revealed to the boy that he was an associate of his fathers and wanted to become one of his. Though Alistar claimed that he did not require associates, Kingpin believed that he had an offer that might change his mind and hypothetically asked him what if he had enough money to create new Spider Slayers. After Alistar questioned why he would do so, Kingpin revealed that he wanted to aid him in destroying Spider-Man, whom he reasoned as the one whom had terminated Alistar's father. Second run of Spider Slayers Spider-Man was quickly targeted by the new Spider Slayers after their creation. As Alistar continued to attack him, Kingpin was shocked to see Spider-Man still alive after the attacks. As Alistar exclaimed that he would not fail, Kingpin hoped he would not either, citing that he was rather hard on employees that did. After Alistar reminded Kingpin that he was only there on a temporary arrangement, Kingpin retaliated by stating that he would only allow Alistar the lab if he destroyed Spider-Man. Ultimately, Alistar failed and Spider-Man remained alive. After Alistar viewed his destroyed machines, Kingpin cited that a deal was a deal, reminding him that he had promised the death of Spider-Man at the hands of his robots and establishing that he would work for him until he did so. Promethium X After observing the announcement of a space shuttle landing, Kingpin suggested to Alistar that the two evacuate, as he believed the shuttle could soon be dropping on the two at any moment and with explosive results. After Smythe revealed his own calculations to him, Kingpin gave thought and chose to contact Rhino, citing that he had a job for him before revealing his interest in Rhino investigating the space shuttle for him. Rhino succeeded in retrieving the Promethium X and quickly brought it to him. After Smythe revealed his interest in studying the artifact, Kingpin revealed his intentions to sell it to a bidder, of which was overdue. After Rhino expressed his belief that to himself it merely looked like a rock, Kingpin hit him on the head and told him to not confuse it for such. Following Alistar's questioning of the Kingpin of how precisely he was going to examine the Promethium X without the tools required to do so, Kingpin merely responded that he should get them. After Alistar asked how they were going to retrieve the tools from an inaccessible place like the government, Kingpin claimed that nothing was inaccessible to him and called the Rhino again, with the task of infiltrating the government. Following the Rhino's retrieval of the Promethium X from the crashed space shuttle, Kingpin wasted no time in selling the stolen rock to a group of individuals. During his sell pitch, one of the men asked how the group could verify it as the real thing. After one of the men suggested that Kingpin could rule the whole planet with his newfound rock, Kingpin claimed he only handled the best. J. Jonah Jameson made the decision to withdraw his capture reward money for Spider-Man after discovering Eddie Brock had withheld important information regarding the former's involvement in the crashing of the space shuttle. Upon learning of this via a broadcast on TV, Kingpin questioned who Eddie Brock was and stated that he and Alistar would need to make sure nothing could be traced to him and insinuate his involvement with the shuttle. Kingpin again invited his compatriots, hoping to sell them the Promethium X again. However, Kingpin was forced to once again prove it to be real after continuous questioning emerged from one of the men. He ordered Alistar to test the Promethium X and questioned how the rock could have mutated after Alistar explained how. Kingpin asked his compatriot why he was not told of this by him eariler before Alistar reminded him that he chose to not let him test it. Assassination attempt Shortly after his endeavors with the Promethium X, Kingpin was scheduled for a public speaking. Following Alistar's questioning of his choice, Kingpin stated that it was important that he show himself as public spirited in the eyes of the media and stated that they must never discover his true occupation. Norman Osborn honored him by giving him a golden shovel. Kingpin thanked the audience and stated that it was an honor for him to use the shovel for what would soon be the Wilson Fisk school of Criminology. As he dug, Fisk continued with his speech until being pushed by Peter Parker, whom saved his life as he was being shot at by a then-unknown attacker. As Fisk drove off, he expressed interest in the identity of his attacker. Following his retreat to his building, the Hobgoblin payed him a visit. After snooping around, Hobgoblin was met by his men and welcomed by Kingpin himself, whom stated that not even he could avoid being blasted into the next world. Initially confused by the Hobgoblin's laughing, Kimgpin was ordered by e Hobgoblin to call of his men before questioning why he should do so. Followimg the Hobgoblin expressing his belief that Kingpin could do anything and reveal of his knowledge of Fisk's secret identity, Kingpin reenforced this as more reason to destroy him and rhetorically asked him if he thought so himself. Kingpin was surprised to see Hobgoblin willing to bargain and explained he was doing so to Alistar. After Alistar gave his opinion, Kingpin ordered his men to lower their weapons. Getting up, he expressed to the Hobgoblin that he amused him and asked him what he wanted. After Hobgoblin stated that he wanted money, Kingpin laughed, stating this his entertainment value alone would justify his presence and quickly asked him for the name of his previous employer. After Hobgoblin revealed it to be that of Norman Osborn, Kingpin angrily slammed his fist on his telephone, destroying it and staring that he would have revenge on Norman and at the same time test his loyalty. As Alistar researched different gliders, Kingpin told the Hobgoblin that if he worked for him, he was going to need better weapons. He stated that the Hobgoblin's new weapons would keep with his bizarre appearance. As Alistar started to name negative qualities of the villain, Kingpin instead believed them to be good and stated that Hobgoblin reminded him of himself when he was younger. Following his own revealing to Alistar to have Hobgoblin replace him, Kingpin allowed the villain inside. After Hobgolin emprioned Harry Osborn, Kingpin stated that he was very pleased at his newfound employee. Despite his pleasing, Kingpin merely told Hobgoblin that his bonus would come all in good time. After Hobgoblin claimed to have earned it, Kingpin told him that he would be payed when he said so and stated that he worked for him and must never forget that. Hobgoblin's true ambitions Hobgoblin arrived and sat in Kingpin's chair. Kingpin himself came out and asked him if he was comfortable before realizing that Hobgoblin sought a position similar to his own. Kingpin revealed to Hobgoblin archived footage of Norman Osborn and himself, of which showed Hobgoblin as the one whom conspired to kill Kingpin. After Hobgoblin assumed that Kingpin liked the way he did business, Kingpin retaliated by stating that he cared about loyalty above all else and revealed his intentions to kill his former employee. He ordered his death, by the hands of his minions and stated that he never wanted to see the Hobgoblin again. After his order was made, Kingpin and his men dodged pumpkin bombs fired by the Hobgoblin and Fisk exclaimed that the madman must not get away. As Hobgoblin's glider appeared before his men, Kingpin questioned where it had come from and ordered his henchmen to shut the door. As Alistar began to cycle away, Kingpin stopped him and asked him where he was going. Alistar exclaimed that the two would have to get out of there. His pride ahead of him, Kingpin asked him rhetorically if the two could retreat from the likes of the Hobgoblin before they were attacked by him once again. As per Alistar's instructions, Kingpin retreated from his base and relocated to Oscorp, where he expressed the irony of he and Norman both being betrayed by the same man. As Norman concluded that the two died in an explosion at Kingpin's base, Fisk explained it to be an exaggeration. He pushed Norman of off Alistar and expressed his belief that they attend to more important manners, namely terminating the Hobgoblin. As Norman questioned how they would complete such a feat, Kingpin revealed to Norman that he held a secret underground pathway to his lair and stated that he merely required from Osborn a means of defeating the Hobgoblin's glider. After Norman lured Spider-Man to privately face off against Hobgoblin, Kingpin concluded that Osborn had made a brilliant strategy in having both of their enemies fight each other. Kingpin was happy to have seen both of his enemies destroyed and quickly rebuked a comment of Alistar's, regarding the base's damage. Kingpin stated that they would recreate the base, bigger and better than before. Other endeavors As part of his empire, he made deals with Norman Osborn, Alistair Smythe, Hobgoblin, and Herbert Landon. However, the superhero Spider-Man ruined many of his plans. Even Daredevil was a thorn in his side. He assembled the Insidious Six to deal with the wallcrawler but even they could not defeat him. He eventually tried to find the doomsday device built by Red Skull but was captured and arrested. Category:Individuals